Under the moon
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Memandang bulan bersama Tsurumaru adalah bayaran terbaik yang bisa Mikazuki dapat setelah tugasnya.


**Touken Ranbu (c) Nitro**

 ** _Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)_**

Romance,

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Mikazuki Munechika

Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo.

.

.

.

Bulan dengan warna kuning cerah bertengger di atasnya. Anggun, mengintimidasi para bintang yang berkelip manja meminta perhatian dari pria rupawan yang asik duduk di beranda setelah kembali dari tugasnya.

Mikazuki Munechika sama sekali tidak menyungingkat senyum—tidak seperti ia yang biasanya.

Padahal hari ini cukup cerah untuk menunjukan tawanya yang khas itu.

"Ini."

Sebuah cawan teh disodarkan padanya. Sosok serba putih dengan manik emas yang melakukan itu kemudian duduk di sampingnya, bersama ikut memandang keanggunan bulan malam itu.

"Terima kasih."

Sedikit telat, tapi Tsurumaru tersenyum dan mengangguk karenanya.

"Bagaimana ekspedisinya tadi?"

"Yah, karena ada Kashuu, aku cukup terbantu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Lirih. Seperti bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, seolah Tsurumaru tidak ingin ia mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Aku hanya heran, kau jadi lebih pendiam setelah kembali dari ekspedisi. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Mikazuki tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia justru menyeruput teh pemberian Tsurumaru dan terdiam sendiri; menerawang apa yang terjadi di zaman yang baru saja ia kunjungi saat ekpedisinya dengan pedang-pedang lain tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Iya, memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya Mikazuki seorang yang merasa terintimidasi saat perjalanan tadi.

Kashuu Kiyomitsu dan Yamatonokami Yasusada yang menjadi partnernya meneliti perkembangan pada zaman Edo tadi baik-baik saja, hanya mereka berhasil membuat Mikazuki sedikit iri, sedikit terabaikan.

"Hm, begitu ya? Baguslah kalau semua baik-baik saja."

Saat Mikazuki menoleh sosok putih di sampingnya sedang memandang langit—mungkin lebih tepatnya bulan penuh berwarna keemasan nan anggun di atas sana. Segaris senyum terlihat di wajah sang bangau putih dan karena alasan yang tak jelas Mikazuki tertawa.

"Ahahaha~ ada apa, Tsuru?"

"Ha? Kau yang ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba tertawa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak."

Kurva lengkung khas seorang Mikazuki kembali terpati pada wajah perwujudan bulan sabit di hadapan Tsurumaru.

Seperti mantra terlarang dari penyihir jahat pada putri tidur, senyum itu menyegel pandangan Tsurumaru walau hanya sesaat. Tapi imbasnya yang cukup berpengaruh, jantung Tsurumaru terasa aneh, degupnya terlalu cepat untuk dikatakan normal.

"Bulan malam ini sangat cantik." Adalah kalimat yang Tsurumaru pilih untuk mengubah suasana di antara mereka. Tidak ingin ditertawakan lagi, kali ini Tsurumaru berniat memberi kejutan kecil untuk lawan bicaranya. "Tapi bagiku, Mikazuki jauh lebih cantik."

Yang dipuji terdiam. Yang memuji pun ikut terdiam.

Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Memberi kejelasan pada satu sama lain bahwa mereka ada disana, saling mengisi tempat kosong.

"Ahahaha~ kau menggombaliku?"

Dan Mikazuki merusaknya. Dengan mudah pria itu merusak suasana yang ingin Tsurumaru bangun disana.

"Ti-tidak." Rona merah merebak di wajah sang bangau. "Kau kenapa, sih? Tidak biasanya jadi aneh begini." _Tidak bisa membaca isyarat yang aku berikan dan justru merusaknya._

"Aneh?"

"Kau pasti demam."

Tsurumaru menarik diri untuk menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Mikazuki. Membandingkan suhu satu sama lain. Barang kali Mikazuki jadi aneh karena kelelahan setelah ekspedisi tadi—Tsurumaru berharap pedang itu benar-benar demam.

Tapi sayang, "Kau tidak demam."

Pandangan keduanya terkunci disana untuk beberap detik.

"Matamu lebih cantik dari bulan malam ini."

Buru-buru Tsurumaru mundur saat sadar bahwa dirinya bertindak terlalu jauh. Rona merah tadi jadi semakin jelas dan tidak bisa ia tutupi dari Mikazuki.

"Kenapa mundur?" Tangannya ditahan. Seketika itu tubuh Tsurumaru tegang. Insting pedangnya mengatakan jika ia mungkin akan terjebak pada satu masalah jika tetap disana, tapi ... tidak mudah untuk menghindari Mikazuki.

"Tsuru, kau juga cantik."

 **Deg!**

Satu tangan Mikazuki yang lain menyisir rambut panjangnya—lalu menarik tengkuk Tsurumaru untuk kembali mendekat.

Bibir mereka bertemu saat itu.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana reaksi Tsurumaru karena hanya ada satu jawaban untuk itu; kaget!

Mikazuki melumat bibirnya lembut, meminta jalur bagi daging tak bertulang milik Mikazuki untuk masuk dan bermain di dalam goa milik Tsurumaru.

Terus bermain. Terus mengesap.

Tidak perduli dengan remasan tangan Tsurumaru pada bahunya, Mikazuki tetap menahan tengkuk Tsurumaru. Baru setelah napasnya memendek ia biarkan tautan mereka lepas.

Tapi bukan Mikazuki namanya kalau hanya sampai disana saja. Tangan Tsurumaru yang masih ia tahan menjadi korban selanjutnya yang ia cumbu.

"Cu-cukup." Tangannya yang lain membekap bibir Mikazuki. "A-aku harus kembali ke dalam. Mitsutada dan Ookurikara pasti sudah menungguku."

"Tidak boleh."

"Ha?"

Sekali lagi Mikazuki menariknya untuk lebih dekat, tapi tidak untuk melanjutkan yang tadi, dia menahan Tsurumaru karena tidak ingin bangau putih kesayangannya pergi.

"Kau harus tetap disini. Temani aku."

"Tapi—"

"Kau yang yang tadi datang sendiri padaku, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak mau melepaskanmu."

"Mikazu—"

"Lagi pula, kita belum selesai."

 _Belum selesai?_

 _Apanya?_

"Jangan berharap bisa lepas setelah membuat bulan malam ini jadi terasa tidak indah lagi. Sebagai gantinya, matamu harus terus menatapku."

"Kau pasti benar-benar demam."

"Hm. Aku demam dan aku butuh perawatan khusus darimu."

.

—————

0o0o0

—————

.

AAAAAAAA!! MAAFKAN AKU YANG BIKIN MEREKA JADI OOC GINI. Tapi aku ngga bisa tahan untuk nggak bikin momen kaya gini setelah liat satu comic tentang mereka di Zerochan.

Yang penasaran sama comicnya bisa cek langsung~

Segitu aja dariku. Ketemu lagi lain kali.

Aku pamit—


End file.
